


to have you close again

by AllKindsOfEverything



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ...tiny bit, F/F, Gen, I'm not going to add the pearls as characters because they're only mentioned in passing, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllKindsOfEverything/pseuds/AllKindsOfEverything
Summary: Yellow returns to the original Extraction Chamberset sometime after "Familiar"





	to have you close again

**Author's Note:**

> thanks once more to my marvellous beta @t_hanson  
> you're a star ♥  
> go read her stuff - it's fantastic

Yellow stood in front of the old Extraction Chamber, her hands curled into fists at her sides in an attempt to battle the unwanted feeling of dread inside her.  
Against the wall on each side of the doorway, her Topazes stood at attention; eyes front like the good soldiers they were, not daring to turn their heads to study their Diamond.  
She glanced up at the ancient doors, her stoic gaze travelling across the faces of the guardians that didn't bother to look at the new arrival either. They didn't need to; they knew of her presence and her purpose. She wasn't a threat.  
Taking a deep breath that she didn't need, she closed her eyes, thinking back to the last time she had been here, almost six thousand years ago. It only worsened the nervousness bubbling against the back of her gem.  Stupid. She could just leave. Nobody had seen her come here. Well, nobody of importance.  
Looking down at her Pearl, she saw her shrink back slightly. Of course. She knew that her Diamond's mental state was fragile right now; she wouldn't dare agitate her in any way.   
Yellow nodded once, pulling herself up to her full height, clasping her hands behind her rigid back, and waited for Pearl to activate the control panel.  
The moment the doors slid open, her brow furrowed when she heard the gentle song that reverberated off the chamber's high walls. Staring straight ahead into the dim, damp hall, she fixed her eyes on the illuminated pool at its centre and steeled herself, her voice curt. "Wait here."

Yellow Pearl's hands flew into the Diamond Salute. "Yes, my Diamond."   
Beside her, Blue Pearl bowed deeply but remained silent, not wanting to bring any attention to herself.

She strode down the runway, not bothering to look at the vast maze of tubes curling through the water, that flanked the marble under her feet. Her pace didn't falter as she ascended the stairs and stepped up to the edge of the pool.  
The moment she stopped, so did the singing of the comb.

"Yellow!" Blue's voice was filled with the same surprise that was glistening in her eyes.

"Blue." She nodded curtly and gracefully sank into the water, staying in the corner marked the colour of her name.  
It felt like coming home and what she had felt the moment she had been informed about Pink's shattering at the same time. Hundreds of memories tugged at the corners of her mind, filling her head up to a point that made her oddly dizzy.   
She stayed quiet for a long time, trying to come to terms with all this inner turmoil she hadn't been prepared for.

On the other side of the pool, Blue was quiet for  the same reason. Hope grew louder and louder, pulsing inside her gem, expanding a tiny bit more with every beat.  
Pink was home; Yellow was here... maybe they could become as they were again. Together they could reach White. And she would be happy again. Everything was already so much better because of  _ Steven.  _ And if Yellow was here, then didn't that mean she wanted to fix things too?  
A silent sob was stuck in the back of her throat and she could feel the tell tale prickling behind her eyes as Yellow's finally re-focused on her. She quickly turned her face away, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over, reining in her restive aura.

Yellow watched her look away, knowing fully well the signs that signalled Blue was about to cry. This time, however, she wasn't annoyed by it. She wasn't angry like before, she was just... sorry. Because it was obvious that _she_ was the cause for these tears and she hated the idea. Before, every tear Blue had shed had been Pink's and Pink's alone. But Pink was back; not the way she used to be, but the boy,  _ Steven _ , was here. Her gem had not been shattered. And now Blue didn't have to cry about  _ Pink  _ anymore. 

Yellow swallowed thickly and squared her shoulders. "Do you want me to go?"

Blue gasped, spinning back to face Yellow, "No!"  
She blinked, surprised by her own outburst. Licking her lips, she smiled sheepishly as she felt a blush start to rise to her cheeks.

She hadn't expected such a desperate reaction.  
Yellow studied Blue's face closely and little by little, the tension left her frame. There was a warmth in the middle of her gem she hadn't felt in a long time. It was peculiar. Unnerving. Beautiful. She watched, enchanted by the darkening of Blue's cheeks, as a hand rose from the water between them. Cocking her head to one side, she saw it reach out slowly, turning gracefully to present its perfect palm. 

Blue waited patiently, making sure not to move a muscle. She opened her mind and asked wordlessly then, smiling almost shyly when Yellow's gaze met hers. 

She felt it; not the anguish of mind that usually accompanied the aura that caressed hers right now. It was something lighter; something kind and longing and familiar.  
A smile lit up her face when she gave in and placed her gloved hand on top of Blue's, their fingers curling around each others wrist in a long forgotten gesture.

When she spoke, it wasn't more than a whisper. "I'm glad you're here."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sounds like whining but my life's problematic right now and I need your reassurance  
> please review


End file.
